


Day 8 - Shopping

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John is a Flirt, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sherlock is so in love, vet!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was panicking, and he wasn’t used to panic. He never panicked. But, to be honest, this was a completely unusual situation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 - Shopping

He was panicking, and he wasn’t used to panic. He never panicked. But, to be honest, this was a completely unusual situation.

First of all he usually didn’t care about people’s smile. He didn’t care about people at all, actually, and least of all about their smile. Second, he didn’t hang out with people. He asked for help when he needed, he interacted with people when required, but he surely didn’t enjoy it, and he avoided it as much as possible.

But then the old vet had retired and John - John, such an ordinary name, such an extraordinary man - had substituted him. And when Sherlock had gone to the clinic with a slightly ill Redbeard he had smiled and dear God, even the mere memory of that bloody smile kept sending shivers down his spine. It was a warm smile, it was like drinking a cup of tea in front of the fireplace, and he didn’t even know that a smile could make feel that way. And Sherlock had been an idiot, he kept stuttering and rambling and stuttering again; he had tried to impress him - and why did he want to? Since when did he care about people’s judgement? - but his brain refused to cooperate. But John had been sweet and fun and charming, and Sherlock had no idea of how it had happened, but in the end John had offered to accompany him to the new pet shop to recommend him the best dog food, “to make sure that Redbeard doesn’t get sick again, you know” he had said.

So now Sherlock was fidgeting, waiting outside the clinic. Redbeard was with Mycroft: he owed Sherlock a favour and, though Sherlock loved his dog more than anything, he strangely desired to be alone with the sweet, charming vet. When John came out of the building, Sherlock’s heart skipped a couple beats - wait, did these things really happen? He thought it was just a figure of speech! - and a couple more when he saw the huge smile that lighted John’s face up.

They walked to the shop, and Sherlock found out that talking with John was easier than he thought, and even more pleasant.

The shop wasn’t particularly large, but they spent there almost two hours, looking at the stuff on the shelves, chatting, laughing or just enjoying relaxed silences. Their fingers brushed when Sherlock helped John to grab a can placed on a high shelf and then again when they were standing beside one another at the checkout queue, and finally, as if it was the most natural thing, as if it was their only purpose, they intertwined.

When they arrived to Baker Street - John had insisted on accompanying him - Sherlock moved reluctantly towards the door, but John grabbed his wrist, raised on his tiptoes, pecked him on his cheek and whispered “I’ll call you, ok?”

Sherlock nodded so vigorously he hurt his neck, but he didn’t even notice, because that wonderful smile was brightening John’s face again, and anything else just didn’t matter anymore.


End file.
